During the transfer of a torque, in particular in a drivetrain between a drive engine and a transmission of a motor vehicle, different complex torsional oscillation dampers are used to isolate or suppress occurring torsional oscillations. A known measure for degrading such oscillations is the use of a centrifugal force pendulum. A centrifugal force pendulum comprises a flange that is coupled to a shaft in the drivetrain and with a number of pendulum masses that are shiftably arranged on a circumference of the flange. Tracks along which the pendulum masses can shift relative to the flange are selected in such a manner that that the pendulum masses act as short-time energy stores in order to suppress torsional oscillation in the drive train.
A centrifugal force pendulum is an oscillatory system that has a predetermined resonance frequency. The suppression of torsional oscillations is great in the area of the resonance frequency and drops off in the direction of higher and lower frequencies of the torsional oscillations.
A torque transfer device with a centrifugal force pendulum is known from German Patent No. 10 2009 042 825 A1. The pendulum masses are located in pairs on different sides of the flange and are coupled to each other by a bolt.
A similar arrangement is shown in German Patent No. 10 2009 052 055 A1, whereby different pendulum masses with different resonance frequencies are arranged along a circumference of the flange in order to coordinate the suppression behavior of the centrifugal pendulum with different operating states of an internal combustion engine.
A centrifugal force pendulum is shown in German Patent No. 10 2011 011 469 in which the pendulum masses are located between two flanges that are offset in the axial direction.
In order to be able to effectively suppress oscillations, for example, in a reciprocating internal combustion engine with a small number of cylinders, it is desirable to be able to coordinate a centrifugal force pendulum with several different resonance frequencies. Here, the centrifugal force pendulum should be built up compactly and be as wear-resistant as possible.